


Skydive

by MissHoa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoa/pseuds/MissHoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and it feels like flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skydive

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to upload this before moving to Seoul, but now I'm living there for about 5 weeks and didn't have the time to finish it earlier >.

__

 

 

 

 

_오전의_ _산들바람_

 

Sehun wakes up early this morning. Jongin is still fast asleep next to him, the thin cushion only covering his crotch and legs.

 

Sehun sits up carefully as to not wake his boyfriend. He looks so pretty like this, Sehun thinks when he looks at Jongin all mussy brown bangs falling over his forehead and lips slightly parted.

 

The group has a week off and while the others wanted to go back home to China or went to Japan, Sehun and Jongin decided to spend the week in Spain. Luckily, their management let them do as they wished this time, and now here they are, in some pretty fancy apartment they rented for the stay, the beach right in front of their door. And, most importantly, they are all alone.

 

Sehun gets up and walks quietly towards the open French window, walking onto the balcony slash freaking big roof top terrace, pool included. The cool morning breeze that ghosts over his bare skin makes him shiver slightly.

 

The sun has just started to rise and baths the sea in its light. Leaning against the railing, Sehun let his mind wander, something he hasn't had the chance to do in the last few months. Thinking back to the time when he was still a trainee and had more freedom to do whatever he wanted. Thinking back to when he first fooled around with Jongin and how easy it all was back then.

 

He closes his eyes when he feels warm arms wrapping themselves around his waist, feeös warm breath against the side of his neck, lips against his skin.

 

''Morning, babe,'' Jongin murmurs against Sehun's skin in this raspy morning-voice that sends shivers down Sehun's spine. Sehun leans back into Jongin's embrace and hums in reply.

 

''Did I wake you up?'' he asks, turning his head slightly to look at Jongin. ''No,'' is Jongin's mere answer before he turns Sehun around in his arms and kisses him languidly. Jongin's lips are addictive, Sehun has learned over the time. He could kiss Jongin all day long, he never gets tired of the feeling of those soft, plush lips against his.

 

Sehun parts his lips automatically when he feels Jongin's tongue swiping over his bottom lip and makes a small appreciative noise in the back of his throat when his and Jongin's tongues touch, pressing up against Jongin's warm body. He feels the shiver that runs through Jongin's body when there's an especially cool breeze hitting them, and Jongin pulls him closer, making Sehun feel his erection through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs.

 

''How about breakfast?'' Jongin suggests when they pull apart, their lips still almost touching. ''I think I know something better,'' Sehun says and pecks Jongin's lips, before dragging him back into the bedroom. He pushes Jongin onto the bed gently and crawls between his legs, gaze flickering up as he pushes Jongin's boxer briefs down his hips, before he wraps his lips around Jongin's dick and sinks down.

 

 

_따뜻한_ _정오_

 

Luckily, they travelled in a season in which it isn't so hot. Sehun comes out of the apartment onto the rooftop and is greeted by the sight of a half-naked Jongin lounging in the sun next to the pool on some of the sun loungers, expensive sunglasses shielding his eyes from the sun.

 

''Hey, don't stay in the sun for too long, Kkamjong-ah,'' Sehun teases, walking over to the sun lounger right next to Jongin's. Jongin looks up at Sehun and pushes the glasses up on his head to be able to look at Sehun without the shades of the sunglasses in his way.

 

''Oh, shut up,'' Jongin says but there's no bite in his voice, and Sehun sees the corners of Jongin's lips twitch up. Sehun lies down on the lounger next to Jongin.

 

Jongin, glasses down on his nose again, turns to the small table on his other side. On the table, there are two flutes and a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of champagne, halfway in the shadow from one of the big plants at the side of the rooftop. Jongin takes a flute, fills it with champagne, and hands it to Sehun, who thanks him with a peck on his lips before he takes a sip of the cool, bubbly liquid.

 

''As much as I might hate being in the entertainment business sometimes, this,'' Sehun nods towards the flute in his hand, ''this kinda makes up for it.'' Jongin laughs at that, teasing Sehun about how much of a brat he is for saying something like that and that he should never ever let their fans hear that.

 

 

 

_오후의_ _환함_

 

They're standing in front of the mirror in the big bathroom, almost ready to go out. Sehun sees Jongin grinning at him from the side as he's trying to fix a strand of blond hair that doesn't want to stick in place. ''What?'' Sehun snaps, slightly annoyed by his hair and by Jongin obviously being amused by that. Jongin, still grinning, holds his hands up in defence. ''Nothing, nothing,'' he says, biting back a laugh, Sehun can see. He glares at Jongin. ''Just because you don't care if you look like you've had a fight with your blowdryer doesn't mean I have to not care about how I look as well.''

 

This causes Jongin to outright laugh now. Sehun is torn between glaring and pouting, but settles for spraying another load of hairspray in his hair, some kind of a desperate last resort. ''You know you love my bed hair, Sehun-ah,'' Jongin drawls in this stupid deep voice of his that makes Sehun want to punch him and kiss him both at the same time. But he's right, Sehun likes this dishevelled look on Jongin, likes it when he looks like he just got out of bed after a hot night of no sleep and a lot of sex.

 

''Anyway,'' Jongin says, wrapping his arm around Sehun's waist, pulling him closer, and looks at him in the mirror. ''You look great like this, _princess_.''

 

Sehun grumbles out an ''asshole'', never having been a fan of this pet name, but kisses him anyway,  pushes Jongin down onto his knees to let Jongin prove to him how good he really thinks Sehun looks – and maybe to muss up his hair a little more before they leave the apartment.

 

~

 

The club is crowded with people, and filthy rich ones at that, Sehun notices. Jongin and Sehun have a hard time to cross the dancefloor to get to the bar to get themselves a drink or two.

 

After having a cocktail containing champagne, vodka, and grenadine syrup and with a name so weird that Sehun already forgot, they soon return to the dancefloor, though, mingling with the crowd that moves with the beat. Sehun feels the floor vibrate due to the bass of the music and when he looks up, he sees Jongin's dark eyes fixed on him, a mischievous sparkle in them. Before Sehun can come any closer to dance with him, a cute brunette girl is in front of Sehun, trying to get to dance with him. He looks at Jongin helplessly and gets a shouted ''Let her!'' in Korean back, so, shrugging, he goes with it, letting her grind against him.

 

Soon, Jongin dances with a petite blonde girl, too. There's a huge load of groping and grinding – mostly from the girls, less from Jongin or Sehun. Sehun looks over to Jongin several times and he's rewarded with Jongin glancing back at him, all mischievous, sexy eyes and fluid movements.

 

Sehun's girl gets more and more daring, pressing her lips against his neck and nibbling softly. Then, she places small kisses up his jaw, clearly aiming for Sehun's mouth and Sehun cannot suppress a groan at that, especially when he sees Jongin's expression briefly darkening before switching back to his signature smirk.

 

All smooth movements and suave smile, Jongin leaves the blonde standing and goes over to Sehun, tapping the brunette girl on her shoulder.

 

Looking at him with an annoyed expression, she turns around. ''Excuse me,'' Jongin says in English and puts his hand against the back of Sehun's neck to pull him closer and kiss him hard on the mouth, ''but this one's mine.''

 

The girl just shakes her head in disbelief and disappears somewhere into the crowd, leaving the boys to themselves.

 

After the fourth or fifth glass of Moet, Jongin and Sehun are heavily making out in some dark corner of the club. The loud music is no longer relevant for dancing, but rather for drowning out the high-pitched moans Sehun makes every time Jongin grinds against him and sucks at the soft skin right below his ear at the same time.

  
''Let's go home, babe,'' Jongin groans, his hand groping Sehun's ass shamelessly. ''I wanna fuck you so bad right now.''

 

Sehun chuckles at that, tipsy Jongin's always a dirty talker.

 

''Okay,'' he agrees and drags Jongin out of the club and into a cab.

 

–

 

The door to the apartment has just snap shut, when Sehun is pushed against it, Jongin's mouth on his neck again and leaving bright red marks all over pale skin.

 

Jongin pushes Sehun's blazer off his shoulders and his tank top up and over his head, and Sehun does the same with Jongin's blazer and shirt, before they stumble into the bedroom, giggling like school girls when they bump into the door frame twice, too focused on kissing and feeling each other up to look where they're going.

 

Somewhere along the way from the door to the bedroom, they have taken off their shoes and the button of Sehun's jeans is already popped open as he falls onto the bed.

 

''C'mere, handsome,'' he slurs, still a little bit drunk and beckons Jongin over. Jongin grins lasciviously at him and crosses the room, all the while undoing his pants, almost making a show of it which Sehun drinks in with hungry eyes. Sehun licks his lips when Jongin's pants fall onto the floor and he sees the other's dick straining against the fabric of the boxers, the dark wet patch on the front of Jongin's light blue and grey Calvin Klein's.

 

Jongin crawls onto the bed and pushes Sehun back onto the cushions softly. ''You were so hot earlier, dancing with that chick,'' Jongin mumbles, placing kisses all over Sehun's upper body down toward the waistband of his pants. ''So hot and all mine.''

 

''All yours,'' Sehun confirms, his fingers threading through Jongin's hair affectionately, eliciting an almost-purr from Jongin, while he pushes down Sehun's pants and boxer briefs.

 

Sehun kicks off his pants and boxers, before Jongin tugs off Sehun's socks and throws them onto the floor to the rest of their clothes.

 

Then, he wraps his hand around Sehun's hard cock and strokes him oh-so-slowly, all the while watching Sehun. Sehun's breath comes out in harsh puffs and he bucks his hips up a little as to show Jongin what he really wants. He's too worked up from all the teasing in the club and on their way home, Sehun just wants to get fucked already.

 

Jongin chuckles and slows his hand. ''What do you want, Sehun-ah~?'', he asks teasingly, dripping smugness in his voice. ''You have to tell me, you know. Politely.'' Sehun is way too tipsy to be embarrassed by begging at this point. ''Please, Jongin, suck my dick, _please_ ,'' he whines.

 

Jongin wastes no time and just sinks down on Sehun, deepthroating him like a pro. Sehun moans when Jongin's throat constricts around his dick and he can't help but thrust upwards gently. Jongin makes an indignant noise at first and pulls back a little, but quickly sinks down again. When he's halfway down Sehun's cock, he looks up at Sehun, assuring him that he can go ahead.

 

Sehun shoots him a smile before he starts fucking Jongin's mouth with slow, deep movements. Jongin's groans send a lovely, tingling sensation up Sehun's dick, and he just can't resist looking down at Jongin touching himself while sucking him off, even though that means he's gonna be pushed towards his orgasm dangerously fast.

 

Jongin looks positively wrecked with precum and spit dripping down his chin, his eyes wet and fixed on Sehun, and his hand fisted loosely around his own dick, stroking himself.

 

Way too soon for Sehun's liking, Jongin pulls back and wipes his mouth, and Sehun would whine and protest if he didn't know that Jongin had more in store for him than just a blowjob (even if that blowjob was an incredible one).

 

Jongin leans over Sehun and engages him in an open-mouthed kiss while he searches for the lube and the condom in the bedside drawer.

 

He pulls back and, after having put the condom next to Sehun, generously coats his fingers with lube.

 

The first finger is slightly painful and Sehun winces at the intrusion. No matter how many times they do it, it's always a little painful at the beginning. The second finger isn't as painful anymore, and the third is also relatively pain-free, now that Sehun has adjusted to the feeling, and when Jongin crooks his fingers just right, his head falls back against the pillows and he lets out a loud moan. Jongin chuckles and repeatedly hits Sehun's prostate, driving him to the point where fingers just aren't enough anymore. ''Jongin-ah,'' Sehun pants, his face flushed and pupils dilated. ''Yes, princess?''

 

''More, please, I need your cock to fill me up,'' Sehun whines, his voice sounding just as wrecked as Jongin's looked a little earlier.

 

''As you wish, babe,'' Jongin says and pulls out his fingers.

 

He wipes them clean on the sheets and takes the silver package of the condom, and Sehun takes this as his turn to turn around and get on all fours, a position they mostly start with. Jongin, however, stops him. ''No, I wanna see your pretty face,'' he says while rolling the condom onto his dick and lubes himself up, and Sehun thinks he sees a faint blush on Jongin's cheeks, but that could also be the alcohol.

 

Sehun can't fight the smile that tugs at the corners of his lips as Jongin leans over him and pecks his lips before he slowly pushes into Sehun.

 

They moan in unison at the tightness. Once Jongin is all the way in, he waits for a few moments for Sehun to adjust to his dick until Sehun rasps out a ' _move_ '.

 

Jongin pulls out until only the head of his dick is still buried in Sehun's ass, before he slams back into Sehun hard. Sehun groans, eyes closed and legs wrapped around Jongin's waist, when Jongin speeds up his thrusts and he spurs Jongin on with _'moremoremore'_ s and _'faster oh my god faster'_ s.

 

Picking up Sehun's legs and putting them over his shoulders, Jongin changes the angle of his thrusts so that he hits Sehun's prostate with every thrust, making Sehun moan and whimper his name.

 

Sehun feels himself reaching his orgasm embarrassingly fast, and Jongin seems to notice that, too. ''Look at me, Sehun, I wanna see your face when you come,'' he says in between thrusts. Sehun forces his eyes to stay open and looks at Jongin, who now balances all his weight on one arm while the other strokes Sehun to completion in time with Jongin's thrusts.

 

His gaze is still locked with Jongin's and Jongin's name is on his lips, when Sehun comes all over Jongin's hand and his stomach. Jongin fucks him through it and comes only a few thrusts after Sehun, pushed over the edge by Sehun's walls clenching around his dick.

 

He pulls out of Sehun, pulls the condom off and throws it into the wastebin next to the bedside drawer. Only then, he collapses next to a panting, seemingly satisfied Sehun.

  
Sehun immediately curls himself around Jongin's frame, one arm thrown over Jongin's stomach and one leg thrown over Jongin's, practically trapping him there. Jongin wraps his arm around Sehun's shoulder to pull him closer and place a kiss onto Sehun's head that is now resting on Jongin's chest.

 

Sehun hums satisfied at the small gesture. ''I love you,'' Jongin says into the blond strands that now really stick up into every direction.

 

''Love you too,'' Sehun murmurs against Jongin's skin before he falls asleep in the arms of his boyfriend in this nice big bed in a foreign country where no one cares about them or them dating. Sometimes he wishes he and Jongin would live the normal life of normal teenagers without all the cameras around them 24/7 and without the media always having an eye on them.

 

But then again, would they have met, fallen in love, and ended up at this point if they hadn't chosen that way?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
